Of Thrones and Crowns (SYOC OPEN)
by Lady of Stars and Ruin
Summary: (CHARACTERS NEEDED) After the death of Lucien Schreave, heir to the throne of llléa, Queen Isobel's mental state begins to deteriorate. Deemed unfit to rule, it is now down to Lucien's cousins to step up to the plate. Who will rule? And who will rule alongside them? (SYOC Open)(2/35)
1. The Beginning

People began to whisper around Queen Isobel who sat at the head of the table with no expression on her face. Her quiet demeanor had made the officials of llléa uncomfortable for the past half hour, and many of the of the officials were trying hard to mask their anger and annoyance at the situation.

Queen Isobel had been like this ever since the death of her son, Lucien Schreave, who had died in an attack on the palace a few months ago. The whole country had mourned the death of Lucien, future King of llléa, for almost half a year, but Queen Isobel was never the same since. Now she was all alone with no family since King Dominik died two years after the birth of Lucien who was their only child after years of trying for a child.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, we understand what you are going through," Loren Gallan, Mayor of Carolina, stood up from her seat and stared straight at Queen Isobel, "The loss of a child has a huge impact on a person, but with your current condition you are not capable of running llléa."

Jules Lavigne, the royal planner, looked up from the notes she was taking, "Mayor Gallan, what are you suggesting?"

"I believe she is suggesting that Queen Isobel step down from her position, since she is not fit to rule," Xavier Bryce, Mayor of Likely, gave Jules a hard look with his intimidating, dark eyes.

"At every meeting we have, she says nothing and looks into space as though she is not completely here with us. She is growing old and I worry about her mental state. We need somebody to lead the country." Mayor Loren sat back down as the other officials murmured in agreement with the statement.

"Even if you say that, this is too sudden to take immediate action. We have no heir to the throne to replace her with. Former King Leopold and Queen Adalynn's children are all grown and old in age with duties of their own. They were not raised to run a country and none of you guys were either. Who would run the country?" Jules looked at the face of the officials who were lost in though and trying to find a solution.

"What about Queen Isobel's nieces and nephews? Most of them are still in their youth, and they can be trained on the politics of llléa." Mayor Bryce scribbled words onto the piece of paper n front of him and looked up to Jules. "We can take the first born of each of the late King Dominik's siblings and train them to rule. After a year we can determine which one is more fit to rule in place of Queen Isobel."

Sebastian Reese, who was married to Elena Schreave, turned his attention to Xavier Bryce at his statement.

Jules shook her head in disbelief, "They are still too young to rule by themselves. Most of them are in their early twenties and too young to make decisions by themselves. Anyway, most of the citizens of llléa are not prepared for such news. Such a big change would be a sock to them. Man will think that the monarchy is falling apart. It is already apparent that their are rebels out there who want to see the monarch gone and this would be the perfect addition to their cause.

"Let's distract them with something then. Something to diver their attention from the situation," Queen Isobel said, her voice was barely heard. The room went silent from shock at the words said by the Stone Queen. "A Selection might do it. It's always been a happy tradition across the country, everyone is always excited to send their children off to marry into royalty. It's the perfect tradition."

Without another word said, Queen Isobel rose from her seat and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Soooooo, I published this story a while back, but I forgot about it. I wanted to try it again because I had big plans for this. However, school distracted me. Junior year is hard, let me just say that. Anyone whose character was accepted last time, I still have your character if you want to reclaim that spot. Feel free to PM about it. I am also looking forward to maybe some new characters.**

 **If you have anymore question or concerns, do PM or leave them in the comments. Form and Rules are on my profile.**

 **Rules and Form**

 **1\. BE CREATIVE AND DIVERSE.** This is always a big one for me, and a bunch of other authors. We like unique characters that will make our stories interesting for us to write and you to read. While I don't mind a unique character and background, I do not want over dramatic characters who seems to be the most unfortunate person in the world. This also applies to no Mary-Sues or carbon copies of the original characters.

 **2\. BE DETAILED.** In order to have your character in the story, they NEED to be detailed. I want to write your character to the best of my ability and portray them the way you see them. I need lots of detail to be able to do that. Your character will have a less likely chance if they have little detail and at the most be minor characters.

 **3\. PM ONLY.** I understand that some people don't have accounts, but I need to be able to PM if I have questions or need more information throughout the story. I apologize to guests, but this is important for the development of the story. I may consider characters in reviews, but they will be throw away characters for the story.

 **4\. TWO CHARACTERS PER SUBMITTER.** I will be accepting two characters at the max from a single submitter. That does not mean that if you submit two characters that they will both be accepted. It's just a simple possibility.

 **5\. THIS IS NOT FIRST COME, FIRST SERVED.** If your character is really good, then they will probably be accepted immediately. Otherwise, I will take time to consider whether to accept your character.

 **6\. SUBMIT YOUR CHARACTER LIKE THIS IN THE TITLE OF YOUR PM:** _Name, Age, Occupation - ex.) Isobel Schreave, 54, Queen_

FORM

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age (17-21):

Occupation/Job (Be realistic for their age):

Sexuality:

Ethnicity:

Province (Top 3 choices):

Face Claim:

Style Before Selection:

Makeover Changes:

Style During Selection (types of dresses, day dresses, evening dresses, fabrics, jewelry, make up, etc.):

Personality/Background

Personality (BE DETAILED, at least six sentences):

Flaws: (Name at least 2):

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Talents:

Hobbies:

Quirks:

Languages Spoken:

Examples of things she would say (At least 2):

Background/History:

Family (name, age, occupation, appearance, relationship with character):

Friends (name, age, caste, occupation, appearance, relationship with character):

Pets (if any):

Actions and Manners when she likes somebody:

Romantic History:

Questions*

Reason for entering?

How would she react to being Selected?

Which Prince would she prefer to marry more?

Thoughts About/Treatment of King Dominik:

Thoughts About/Treatment of Queen Isobel:

Thoughts About Prince Lucien and His Death:

Thoughts About/Treatment of Prince Finnegan:

Thoughts About/Treatment of Prince Vaughn:

Thoughts About/Treatment of Prince Adrien:

Thoughts About/Treatment of Prince Landon:

Treatment of Palace Staff:

Treatment of other Selected:

Ideal First Date:

(Optional) How would she react to elimination (early on, later, at the very end)?

(Optional) Favorite color? Book? Movie? Television show? Type of music? Food? Animal?

What does her bedroom look like?

(Optional) How would her bedroom at the palace be changed from the basics?

(Optional) In her mind, what is the worst possible date?

(Optional) What is her greatest accomplishment?

(Optional) What is her best memory?

(Optional) What is her worst memory?

(Optional) What has been the most embarrassing moment of her life?


	2. The Announcement (Part 1)

Finnegan Schreave sat in the corner of the library looking at the books in front of him. He had yet to decide which one to read but was leaning more towards the book about constellation and their history.

Finnegan had come to the library to distract himself from the fuss of Willow's announcement that she was pregnant for the second time. He had just announced to his parents that he was planning to study under his uncle, Sebastian Reese, to learn more about becoming a mayor and the tasks he would have to do. For a small moment, it was his time to be in the spotlight and make his parents proud. The, Willow came in and destroyed it all. As per usual.

When Willow was pregnant for the first time, their parents had been ecstatic to find out that they were going to be grandparents. Although this time it wasn't that big of a deal, the pregnancy overshadowed Finnegan yet again.

Finnegan began to flip through books to determine if they were worth reading find out his sister walked into the room. It barely gets any sunlight and the the maids are always too tired to clean here." Willow slid a finger across a desk and examined her finger for dust.

"Well, it had so many wonderful books to read to boost my knowledge. Why don't you try it some time? Take a break from popping out babies and read a little?" Finnegan didn't look from his book as he insulted his sister. Their relationship had always been like this and Finnegan could remember the last time they had a civil conversation.

"Ah, jealous are we?" Willow rubbed her hand of her light yellow sundress and walked over to where Finnegan was. Placing a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Anyway, I'm kind of hoping for a boy. I already have Alivia and a boy would be perfect to balance her out. You know, like you and me."

Finnegan rolled his eyes and walked away from Willow to a bookcase in the middle of the room. "I'm sure they will fight as much as we do."

Before anyone could get another word, Finnegan's parents burst into the room with excitement apparent on their faces. As they frantically looked around the room, they spotted Finnegan, who was very confused, and rushed over to him.

"My dear Finnegan, something amazing has happened," Finnegan's mother pulled him into a tight embrace. A confused Finnegan asked, "Does anyone want to tell me what is going on?"

"Jules Lavigne, the royal planner, just called. She told us that your aunt, Queen Isobel, is looking for a new heir to the throne." His father said with a smile on his face. "You and three of your cousins are in the running to become the next ruler of llléa."

Finnegan stood still with an expressionless face while his mother continued to keep him in a tight embrace. In all of his life, he had never had such an opportunity to show everyone what he was capable of. Finnegan looked over to his sister who looked shock as well. Not only was this a big opportunity, but it also overshadowed his sister's news.

"Make up proud, son."

* * *

"Again! Again!" Lillian jumped up and down beckoning her brother to throw her into the pool again.

Vaughn laughed as he grabbed his youngest sister by the waist and tossed her into the pool for the second time. Lillian surfaced to the top and began to giggle yet again.

It was a sunny day in their vacation home in Dominica, and all of the children of Elena Schreave and Sebastian Reese were playing by the pool. Vaughn's mother had taken her kids to Dominica to enjoy the end of their summer before they went back to studying. Her husband had stayed in Angeles to go to some meetings he had to attend.

As all the kids were having fun, Teagan silently ran up behind Vaughn and pushed him into the pool. Teagan put a hand to her mouth to stop an outburst of her horrid laughing. Everyone in her family was constantly telling her that her laugh was a mixture between a dying cat and a sick donkey. Vaughn's head popped out of the water, and Teagan said, "You have to keep up your guard, or one day someone will actually stab you in the back."

"You should also keep your guard up as well," Vaughn reached for his sister's arm and pulled her into the water as well. By the way she was pulled in, she hit the water with a hard slap to her stomach. Vaughn's laugh was booming and Lillian joined in on the laughs as well.

"Haha, very funny. Lets's go inside. It's getting a little dark and we need to eat dinner soon. " Teagan climbed up the ladder out of the pool and walked to her towel to dry herself off.

"But I want to stay in the pool," Lillian exclaimed towards her sister as she use her hands to splash water at Teagan. However, instead of splashing Teagan, Lillian had soaked her mother's dress who had walked out to the pool.

"Lillian, thank you for that nice refreshing water," their mother took a step back from the pool and trying to mask her annoyance towards her youngest.

"Sorry, mommy." Lillian ducked her head under the water as little bubbles came out from underneath the water.

"Vaughn, can I talk to you over here?" Vaughn's mother pointed to the small cabana next to the pool.

"Yeah, sure," Vaughn nodded his head as he hopped out of the water.

"Your father just called," his mother seemed to be composing her thoughts, "Apparently, Queen Isobel is stepping down from power."

"Aunt Isobel is doing that?" Vaughn seemed surprised because it wasn't something that happened everyday.

"Yes, and they are looking for someone to takeover before she gives up the crown. They are considering you and three of your cousins. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's your decision." His mother looked at her son with worried eyes. "I know your father is going to try to convince you, but I will support you either way. This is a lot to handle for you."

Vaughn was lost in though as he took all this information in. Such a huge change and shock from him to hear. "I will think about it."


	3. Bonus: Schreave Family Tree

**Just to get a feel for the story, and the fact that it can be confusing, I'm going to explain the current Schreave Family Tree. Along with a little bit of a backstory or information for each character. There is a basic character analysis of the main characters on my profile, but I thought this would be a good idea.**

 **Also, I would really like some characters for my story. Can't write the story without them! So far I have only received two submissions. I encourage everyone to submit a character! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dominik Schreave (Deceased at 39)**

Dominik Schreave was the King of llléa who died under a mysterious illness about two years after Lucien was born. He is the oldest child of the late Leopold Schreave and the late Adalynn Schreave and the last King to rule llléa. Dominik was a reserved man that was very mysterious to the rest of the kingdom. Although, his family knew him to be an innocent jokester who loved and cared deeply for his family.

Spouse: Isobel Schreave

Children: Lucien Schreave

 **Lucien Schreave (Deceased at 18)**

Lucien Schreave was the only child of Dominik and Isobel Schreave who died a few months ago. He was spoiled by his mother due to the fact that his father died when he was only two years ago. Despite getting everything he ever wanted, Lucien spent most of his efforts outside of studying visiting orphanages to help out. Lucien was very studious, but did have breakouts of rebellion due to his mother's hovering. Lucien died in a plane accident on his was back from Clermont one night.

Parents: Dominik and Isobel Schreave

 **Nicholas Schreave (53)**

Nicholas Schreave is the second born of Leopold Schreave and Adalynn Schreave. Nicholas was free to do whatever he wanted as a prince and spent his free time in the castle practicing sports of all kind. His favorite sports as a young adult used to be soccer and swimming. Nicholas was always the charismatic one of the siblings. When he was 25 he met the beautiful model, Venus Lee, and fell madly in love with her. Their first child, Willow, was conceived out of wedlock. However, Nicholas and Venus married soon after.

Spouse: Venus Schreave

Children: Willow De Rege and Finnegan Schreave

 **Venus Schreave (48)**

Venus Schreave (née Lee) is an ex-model that married Nicholas Schreave when she was 23. Venus was a very successful model in llléa who was known country wide for her elegant looks. She is a very vain person who enjoyed shining in the spotlight and loved it even more when she married a prince. Even though she loved her husband, she loved the fame a little bit more. Venus currently works a manager for her niece, Teagan Schreave.

Spouse: Nicholas Schreave

Children: Willow De Rege and Finnegan Schreave

 **Willow De Rege (25)**

Willow De Rege (née Schreave) is the oldest child and only daughter of Nicholas and Venus Schreave. Willow has always been the center of attention in the family and always fawned over. Her parents have always showered her with lessons and classes of etiquette. Willow specialized in dance while she was younger and turned it into a career for a while. That was before she married the second cousin of the King of Italy, Olivier De Rege. Willow, like her mother is vain, but does have a maternal instinct due to her children.

Spouse: Olivier De Rege

Children: Alivia De Rege and Unknown Child

 **Olivier De Rege (27)**

Olivier De Rege is the second cousin to the King of Italy and is married to Willow De Rege. Olivier is part of the Italian Navy which has been his career since he was 18. On a visit to llléa with an old friend of his, he met Willow Schreave at the time. At first she gave him the wrong impression and Olivier took an instant disliking towards her. However, over time he grew to love the spoil brat. Olivier is described as a kind and modest person. Everyone is always shocked to hear that he is married to Willow.

Spouse: Willow De Rege

Children: Alivia De Rege and Unknown Child

 **Karina Fromm (48)**

Karina Fromm (née Schreave) is the oldest daughter and third child of Leopold and Adalynn Schreave. Karina was the tomboy of the family and played a lot sports with her brother, Nicholas, when they were younger. She was considered the less ladylike princess of the two and spent her young adult hood in a women's soccer league. She met Bruno Fromm when the royal family was visiting the German Federation when she was 17. She never really had a relationship with the young prince, but that changed when they were 22. Karina is still a tomboy, but acts more like the princess she is.

Spouse: Bruno Fromm

Children: Markus Fromm and Landon Fromm

 **Bruno Fromm (48)**

Bruno Fromm is the youngest prince of the German Federation and married to Karina Fromm. He never worried about being the ruler because of his three older brothers. Bruno was taught from a very young age the politics of the German Federation and the politics of their allies. Bruno is a well educate and well manner man. He is known for being a strict man that never lets his kids have fun. However, he is more gentle when he is around his wife, Karina.

Spouse: Karina Fromm

Children: Markus Fromm and Landon Fromm

 **Markus Fromm (23)**

Markus Fromm is the oldest child of Karina and Bruno Fromm and the older brother of Landon Fromm. Markus was a wild child and followed the beat of his own drum. Markus is known for his artistic talent and ran away from home when he became of age. He occasionally shows up in the German Federation from time to time, but spends most of his time wandering in Swendway. Markus and Landon have the closest relationship and Markus is very protective of his little brother.

Parents: Karina and Bruno Fromm

 **Elena Schreave (45)**

Elena Schreave is the second princess and second youngest child of Leopold and Adalynn Schreave. Elena was always interested in how llléa functioned and the politics of the country. So she spent most of her time talking with Dominik and going to meetings with him. That's how she met Sebastian Reese and instantly became fascinated with him. Elena was like a puppy in love, but over time their marriage has been on the rocks recently. However, Elena spends her days entertaining guests to distract from the problem.

Spouse: Sebastian Reese

Children: Vaughn Schreave, Teagan Schreave, and Lillian Schreave

 **Sebastian Reese (50)**

Sebastian Reese is the Mayor of Angeles and the husband of Elena Schreave. Sebastian has always wanted to make llléa a better place, and when he was younger that's what he set out to do. As Sebastian aged, he realized the influence and power he had. He married Elena for that reason but also loved her a little in addition. Sebastian is willing to do anything to obtain more power.

Spouse: Elena Schreave

Children: Vaughn Schreave, Teagan Schreave, and Lillian Schreave

 **Teagan Schreave (20)**

Teagan Schreave is the daughter of Elena Schreave and Sebastian Reese and younger sister of Vaughn Schreave. Teagan is a playful woman and loves to be with her family. Teagan is known for modeling and efforts to help to poor in llléa. Teagan is still pretty young and has yet to achieve a great accomplishment, but she is well known across llléa. She is currently dating a fellow model named Kyle Roberts.

Parents: Elena Schreave and Sebastian Reese

 **Lillian Schreave (7)**

Lillian Schreave is the youngest daughter of Elena Schreave and Sebastian Reese and the youngest sister of Vaughn Schreave. Lillian was the accident child, but also referred to the angel of the family. Lillian is most known for her roles on child tv shows and appearances in multiple commercials. Lillian is the most energetic and carefree of the three siblings.

Parents: Elena Schreave and Sebastian Reese

 **Stephan Schreave (41)**

Stephan Schreave is the youngest child of Leopold and Adalynn Schreave. Stephan was the quietest of the sibling and rarely showed emotion. Like Bruno, he was very strict and intent on following the rules. Stephan spent his days as a soldier in the llléa Army and met June as she worked in the Army as well. They were two peas in a pod that shared the same mindset and married very quick.

Spouse: June Schreave

Children: Adrien Schreave and Andreia Schreave

 **June Schreave (43)**

June Schreave (née Santos) is the wife of Stephan Schreave. June is very much similar to Stephan personality wise, but even more strict than he is. June spent her younger years in the Army and afterwards became an athletic trainer as of late. June loves her kids, but has a hard establishing a friendly relationship with them. June is also the boss of the family and mostly of her husband.

Spouse: Stephan Schreave

Children: Adrien Schreave and Andreia Schreave

 **Andreia Schreave (18)**

Andreia Schreave is the only daughter of Stephan and June Schreave. Andreia is the creative one in her family and is currently working on a moderately popular book series called The Hollow Chronicles. Andreia is known for quirkiness and originality in the family which her parents aren't entirely ecstatic about. Andreia has a very close relationship with her brother, Adrien, despite her strong dislike for his lifestyle.

Parents: Stephan and June Schreave


End file.
